Cet homme venant du ciel
by xxxRima
Summary: Lors d'une nuit d'hiver, Sanada trouve dans son jardin un homme inconnu et inconscient. Il décide alors de s'en occuper.


Lors de cette nuit d'hiver, la pluie battante m'empêchait de dormir. Je tournai et me retournai dans mon futon, à la recherche des bras de Morphée, sans aucun résultat.

L'impression de faire des rêves éveillés me tenait et finalement, après maintes tentatives, je trouvai enfin le sommeil au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui sait, peut-être même plusieurs heures.

Mais soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd, venant de l'extérieur ; je décidai alors de sortir de ma chambre afin d'aller voir ce que cela pouvait être.

Je marchai dans l'engawa quand je remarquai une étrange forme au milieu du jardin. Pieds nus et en simple kimono, je sortis tout de même de l'abri de la galerie extérieure afin de me rapprocher.

Au milieu du jardin, dans l'herbe plus qu'humide, presque boueuse, était allongé un homme endormi, ou plutôt évanoui. Il était venu de nulle part, comme tombé du ciel, de la lune, que je vis en levant les yeux, belle et brillante, maîtresse des cieux et reine des étoiles.

C'était comme si elle avait laissé tomber cet homme, exprès pour que je le trouve et j'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'elle me disait de m'en occuper, d'en prendre soin car il m'était destiné. J'eu même l'impression de voir une fine colonne de gouttes d'eau rouge nous relier tous les trois. Mais les gouttes d'eau étaient froides, gelées, glaçant lentement mon corps à travers l'épais tissu qui me recouvrait.

Jetant de nouveau mon regard vers l'inconnu abandonné, je décidai de l'emmener avec moi afin de le réchauffer.

Ces pensées n'arrêtaient pas de m'assaillir. Avais-je bien fait de sauver cet homme ? Peut-être était-il un ennemi ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Etait-il tombé de la lune comme je l'avais supposé ? Pourtant cela était trop impossible pour être vrai.

Selon une légende, le seul habitant lunaire était un dragon majestueux, royal, d'un bleu incomparable et magnifique ; un dragon solitaire, privé de son œil droit.

Et l'inconnu dormant devant moi avait également l'œil droit caché, masqué par quelques mèches de ses cheveux encore humides. Des cheveux fins et doux, d'un brun soyeux que je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher, de caresser, de même que sa peau, blanche et délicate.

Soudain, une envie irrésistible m'envahie. Elle était incontrôlable, irrépressible, tellement forte qu'elle s'intensifia dans tout mon corps.

Lentement, j'approchai mon visage du sien, sentant la délicieuse odeur de sa peau et de sa chevelure, nos souffles se mêlant pour n'en former plus qu'un, de même que nos lèvres, que je scellai en un baiser chaste et timide.

Me décollant aussi lentement que je m'étais approché, je vis que l'inconnu me regardait de son œil unique, d'un bleu de saphir, me plongeant au milieu d'une mer de diamant.

Son sourire était franc, sincère. Je souris à mon tour. Cet étranger était rassurant, réconfortant ; une personne qui me complétait entièrement.

Je vis une autre lumière scintiller sur son visage et je dégageai doucement les mèches qu'il avait sur le visage. Son deuxième œil se révéla être la lune, mystérieuse et envoutante, brillant dans son orbite vide, reflétant mon visage et révélant un amour inconditionnel.

L'homme était le dragon ; le dragon était l'homme.

Tombant dans cette dimension qui était son domaine, je ne parvins à entendre qu'un seul mot.

_« Yukimura »_

La nuit que je passai dans ses bras me parut irréelle ; j'eus l'impression d'être transporté dans un rêve magnifique, au fin fond des étoiles et du monde, voyant l'infini de mes propres yeux.

Lorsque je les ouvris, je sentis qu'ils étaient humides, et une larme de trop coula alors le long de ma joue et partit mourir dans mon cou.

Je me sentais vide, complètement vide. J'étais abandonné. Quelque part au fond de moi, quelque chose s'était brisé, fracassé. Il ne me restait qu'un nom qui battait à mes oreilles.

_« Masamune »_

Tandis que je sanglotai mon amour perdu, j'entendis la pluie sur le toit ainsi qu'un soudain bruit sourd qui me tira de ma triste solitude.

Je sortis donc de ma chambre et trouvai alors un corps étendu dans l'herbe mouillé, éclairé comme en plein jour par la lumière de la lune.

Il me regardait, de son œil de saphir et je sus alors que ce rêve n'en était pas un. La lune nous avait réunis de nouveau, dans cette pluie de larmes qui ruisselait sur mon visage, dans l'infini bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé.


End file.
